The Ace of Spades and Even the Jack of all Trades
by MalfoyHatfieldMcCoyWinchester
Summary: Charlotte is tough and strong on the outside, but at home she's weak and broken. She is abused and hurt daily. She meets Desson and her life starts to change. Both for better, and worse. She's the ace of spades and even the jack of all trades.


_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my characters.**_

* * *

Desson looked at the board, he looked at the wrestler. "Good bids today." He whispered to himself. He heard the gym door open and heard the clack of boots. He turned his head slightly and saw a _very _tall girl walk in. Clad in a black silver studded leather jacket, a t-shirt that had a Ace of Spades on it. Her dark blue skinny jeans ripped slightly, at the knees. Her belt with the word 'Poker' on the buckle, her black biker boots clacking against the ground.

She stopped beside him to look at the board, she was counting something off on her fingers. He saw her fully now, pale skin, freckles all over her face, dimples, dirty brown hair, full lips, nice chest, and one green eye and one blue. "Hi." He heard. He looked at her and stood up straight. "What?" She chuckled. "I said hi." Desson nodded. ''Right... Hello."

She adjusted her leather jacket and looked at him. "I'm Taylon. Charlotte Ace-Taylon." Desson shook her outstretched hand. "I'm Desson Orr." She looked over at a a few guys. "Barry!" She shouted. Desson looked at her. "You know Barry?" Charlotte nodded. "He's my cousin. How could I not?" Desson smiled slightly. ''Right..." Barry walked over and looked at Charlotte. "Uh... What're you doing here?" Barry asked her. "I'm waiting for Tinker bell to fly in on a rainbow shitting unicorn, what's it look like?" Desson laughed. "Yeah, very funny Charlotte. Does Alan know your here?"

Charlotte shook her head. "And it better stay that way or I'll throw your muggle ass in a lake." She said while walking away. ''Muggle?" Desson asked. Barry nodded. "She _really _likes the Harry Potter series. She believes that if she went to Hogwarts, this weird magic school, that'd she get into Slytherin and date Draco Malfoy." Desson nodded. "I know what Hogwarts is, I read like three of the books."

Barry started walking towards the bleachers. ''Well, she read all of them like a million times, if you ask her a question about it she'll probably answer it before you even ask. It's creepy!" He said while sitting down next to Charlotte. Desson sat on the opposite side of Charlotte and took out his phone. Charlotte pulled out her's and started texting someone. "Cool phone." Desson said to her.

She looked at him. "Eh.. I got it a little while ago." Desson nodded slightly. "I like the 'Slytherin' thing... Especially how it's in green and black." She looked at her phone. ''I have a green and black ace of spades case for it." The match started and Desson started bidding.

-**_After the Match-_**

Barry had chased Sam into the locker room and Desson and Charlotte had chased Barry. Barry and Sam fought and Desson got in there then Charlotte kicked Sam, shoved Barry and pushed Desson out of the way. Desson and Barry were watching as she dodged a punch from Sam. ''I ain't gonna fight a girl." Sam said. Charlotte looked at him. ''Afraid a girl will beat you?" Sam looked at her. ''No, it's not a fair fight." Desson looked at Sam. ''For who?" Sam glanced at Charlotte, eyeing her up and down. ''For the girl. They're weak. Not strong enough to fight someone like me." Barry looked at Sam. ''You shouldn't have said that." And he ran out of the locker room. Desson followed but looked as Charlotte did a weird battle cry thing and jumped on Sam's back.

Desson walked away and then Charlotte came out a few minutes later. "Bastard." She said. Sam walked out with a black eye and left. "Because they're weak'.'' She mocked. Desson laughed but then the coach pointed at him, Barry and Charlotte. "My office." He said.

_**-In the Coach's Office-**_

"Why, did you beat up Sam?" The coach asked. Desson looked up. "It was me, not Barry or Charlotte. I found out he was nailing my girlfriend." The coach nodded. "And who would that be?" Desson stuttered and Charlotte looked at the coach. ''Me." The coach didn't seem sure and looked at them. "Just...Don't let it happen again." He let them go and Barry started walking. Charlotte grabbed Desson's collar and smashed her lips to his. He didn't know why but he put his hands on her hips and kissed back, dragging his tongue across her bottom lip. She almost opened her mouth then she pulled away. Barry was staring at the. "Ew." He said and walked away.

Desson looked at her and said. "Forward, are we now?" Charlotte smacked his shoulder. "The coach was watching us, he had this look on his face so...Yeah." She said. Desson let go of her and she walked away. He kind of just stared after her and then caught up. "You're kidding right? You could've just kissed my cheek or something!" Charlotte rolled her eyes. "I kiss everyone's cheek. Barry, my brother, my friend's. It's what the French do. But a kiss on the cheek is friendly." Desson looked at her. "But grabbing my collar and sucking my face is what boyfriend's and girlfriend's do!?" Charlotte nodded. "Have you never kissed anyone, Dess?" He looked at her. "Sorry..."

She took out a pen and grabbed his hand, writing something down. ''Call me sometime." She said and waved goodbye. She walked over to an old car and got in. As she drove away he heard her blaring Styx's "Renegade" and he caught the model of her car. He ran over to Barry. 'Your cousin owns a nineteen seventy three Dodge Charger?!" Barry nodded. "Duh. She likes Classy stuff I guess.'' Barry said while getting in the car. Desson got in and started it, quickly driving away.

After a while Desson spoke. ''You haven't said a word, everything okay?" Barry looked at him. "Yes _mom." _Desson rolled his eyes and laughed. "But seriously, anything wrong?" Barry looked at him. ''You kissed her." Desson looked at him for a second. "So?" Barry smacked his hands together. "It was her first kiss." Desson stopped the car. ''_Excuse me?" _Barry nodded. ''Yup. She spent her first kiss on you. Congrats. Now drive, I have to be home 'round now and I'm not home so let's go." Desson started driving again. "Are you kidding? She's what, nineteen and she hasn't kissed anyone yet?"

Barry looked at him. "She kissed you. And no, not nineteen, she's seventeen." Desson stopped at Barry's house. 'She's that tall and she's seventeen? How tall was she when she was twelve?" Barry opened his door and got out. "She was five foot nine inches." Desson looked at him."Damn..." Barry waved goodbye and closed the door. Desson drove to his house and heard yelling from the house next door. He saw a very familiar looking Dodge and went into his house. "Dad."

His dad looked at him. "What?" Desson got himself some coffee. ''Who lives next door?" His dad started to put some water in a pot. "The Taylon's." Desson nodded. ''And that's the dad and his wife yelling?" His dad shook his head. "The dad and daughter. The mom died when the daughter was about five I think... The dad took that as a major loss and started yelling and throwing things, pretty sure that's why whenever her brother came around, holding her, she had a few bruises on her."

Desson sat down. ''Anything else?" His dad put some pasta in the pot. "She around seventeen now... Her brother lives in a mansion in some fancy shamancy neighbourhood and doesn't come around often anymore... I'd say he is about twenty something. Moved out when his father started getting more violent and tried to take his sister with him, didn't work out... Both kids ended up in the hospital and their dad was too busy being drunk to visit them and apologise. Why?" Desson shrugged. ''No reason." He drank his coffee then grabbed a coke, going outside to the front porch and sitting on the steps.

He heard a few crashes and the front door opened. Charlotte came running out, screaming, in her pyjama's and was probably a little cold due to the fact that a black tank top and red pj shorts aren't very warm in the Fall. She was quickly getting on her shoes and putting on a hoodie. She had a bat with her and she walked over to her car. ''Charlotte!" Desson shouted. She turned her head and looked at him. Desson walked over to her and told her to go into his house, and _fast. _ She nodded and ran up the steps of his house, Desson opened the door, let her inside and closed and locked it. He ran around locking all doors and windows. "Dad!" Desson shouted.

His dad came out of the kitchen, eating a bowl of macaroni. "Dad, meet Charlotte, Charlotte, meet dad." Desson's dad put down his food and shook her hand. Desson told Charlotte to make herself comfortable and shoved his dad into the kitchen. "Dad, meet _next door _Charlotte." He said. His dad nodded and got a few wash clothes and some soap. Desson walked back out to Charlotte. "Nice shades." He said while sitting down next to her on the couch. She nodded. "Did he hurt you." She took off her sunglasses and pulled off her hood.

"_Oh God." _Desson whispered.

* * *

_**Thoughts?**_


End file.
